Neko 24
by It's a little secret
Summary: Ciel accidentally drinks a potion that turns him into a cat boy for 24 hours, and Sebastian got to take care of him. M for lemons in later chapters. R & R
1. Neko boy

**My first Kuro fan fic ever. I've tried my very best. So be nice and give me reviews. **

**Disc: I owned Kuroshitsuji if I'm Yana Toboso. Which I am not. So I own nothing.**

"This is gonna be fun…" A man with long silver hair chuckled lightly. After all, he hadn't made this potion for nothing…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ciel sat on the chair with a bunch of papers on his desk. To say the truth, he wasn't comfortable, especially when he can't sleep although he desperately need to. The nightmares. They have always hunted him, but this type is new and…weird.

_Flash back_

_Ciel moans loudly. Sebastian has been teasing him nonstop. "Q..quick, Sebastian! I can't take it anymore."_

"_My my, such an impatient master you are." Sebastian chuckles. Then, he proceed to lick along Ciel's jaw line and bite on his neck, which makes Ciel hissed loudly._

"_Se..Sebastian…" The young Earl mumbles._

"_Now, let's the fun begin…" The demon smirks, slowly unbuttoning the boy's shorts…_

" Yound master?" Ciel snapped of his day dream as his butler called him. "What?" "Undertaker's waiting for you." "Undertaker? He almost never left his place!" "Well then it must be something important, do you not think so Young Master?" Ciel sighs "I'm coming."

_Outside the manor_

"Undertaker, why are you here?" Ciel asked coldly. " Oh dear, I can't even see my favorite Earl? Well, I'm here to give you a small surprise." "A surprise?" "Yes, to warm you up. You have been, well, _boring _lately, havent' you? This would make things exciting. Specially for your butler." Undertaker said as he pulled out a pack of powder of some sort. "This is a type of very special tea. Drink it and have fun." Undertaker explained with a big grin in his face and walked away. Ciel lifted an eyebrown. "So what are you going to do with it, Young Master?" "It's the first time he has given us a present. I'll drink it. But tell me if there are poison." Ciel replied and walked back to his room. "Understood." Sebastian said and bring the "tea" to the kitchen. But after he finished making the tea, he let out a gasp. "This is…"

_Ciel's room, after a while_

*knock knock* "Come in." The door opened to reveal Sebastian with a tray on his hand, holding tea. "Is there any poison in it?" "No, Young Master." Ciel brought the cup closer to his mouth and sniff it. "Wow, it smells so good." Then he sipped it. "Nothing weird." He finished it and placed it back in the tray. Suddenly, a wave of sleepiness overcame him. "Se…bas…tian…" Ciel mumble as he dozed off, seeing a pair of red eyes stare at him." Sweet dream Master…"

**Yub. That's it. Find out more in the next chappie~ **

**Just kidding.**

_Ah…so comfortable… _Ciel snuggled closer to his warm pillow. A hand petted his head. _Ooh, it feels so nice. _He let out a soft whimpers and clutched in the piece of cloth. The "pillow" let out a small chuckled and scratched his ears, which makes him purred in delight. _Wait what? _Ciel opened his eyes to meet him in an awkward position. He's been sleeping in **Sebastian's lap**.

His face turns crimson red and he jumped away. "What the hell are you doing to me? Nya." Sebastian smirked in return. "Why, pleasing you, Young Master. You seems to be very LIKE it." Ciel turns even redder ( which make Sebastian again smirked at the boy's cute reaction) " Shut up, nya! I'm asking why did I fall asleep so suddenly and wake up with these "nya" thingi, nya!" Ciel asked, both confused and embarrassed. Sebastian blinked. " You should look at the mirror for the answer, Young Master." Ciel walked to the mirror, and his jaw dropped. Holy shit! On his head is a pair of cat ears, and on his butt is a _freaking _cat tail! "WHAT THE *BEEP* IS GOING ON HEREEE?" He screeched. "Calm your tits down, Young Master. It's probably some prank Undertaker has made." Sebastian said, trying to keep his face straight. "Undertaker? You said there are no poison in it, nya. Why you…?!" "Slow down. There is no real poison in there. When I first sniffed it , I know there's something in it, but not poison. And when you slumbered, I though Undertaker is just making you dream some weird dream, which is good, since you're not sleeping a lot lately." He spoke. " Oh man, this couldn't get worse." Ciel still hadn't get over the shock. " Uh… actually it can, considered Miss Nina is coming here to make you some outfit." "WHAT?" As if to prove what he just said, the door bursted open and a running Maylene crawl in, followed by a groping-Maylene's-breast Nina. "Halo cutie! Ready to try some out…fit…" The whole room went frozen for a few minutes. "Don't. say. a word." Ciel tried his best to be serious but only to look like an angry kitten. " Oh my…" Nina slowly broke the silent and walking slowly forward. "YOU LOOK SO ADORABLE!" She glomps Ciel. " I can't believe you wear cat ears and tail for me. I'm so happy. Well then, I'll work my very best to make you the cutest outfits ever!" She said with fire of passion surround her. "YOU ALL PEOPLE GET OUT!" She shouted and close the door.

_After quite some time_

The door bursted open again **(A/N: Poor thing) **and stand there, is the moe-est catboy ever! His dark hair got lightly messy, his cheeks are pink and his face has a little pout. He wears a long-sleeve shirt, which exposed his shoulders and navel. His shorts are super-short that allowed him to show his beautiful pale legs. In his neck is a collar and on his tail is a ribbon. He wears a pair of high heeled boots that went up his knees. Ciel looked so…delicious, not to mention, tempting. The servants quickly covered their nose and ran to the nearest bathroom. "EXCUSE US". Sebastian seems to ready to break down any moments.

" Oh my, it seems like I have to leave now. Have fun." The energetic woman said and run out. Sebastian too busy stares at Ciel's creamy thigh to care.

"You can stop staring now." Ciel said, try not to sound nervous. " Oh, sorry Young Master." Sebastian lifts his eyes to look at Ciel. Ciel tried to avoid his eyes, for they make him nervous. He had quite a crush on Sebastian after all.

"So what are we doing now?" Sebastian asked. Ciel sighed. "What else but to meet the maker of these?Nya." He said with a irritated voice.

**A/N: I REALLY WANT TO STOP NOW. BUT I'll CONTINUE THIS FOR YOUR SAKE. BE GRATEFUL!**

_Undertaker's shop_

"Ah, welcome Earl." Undertaker said as if nothing has happened. "What do you mean by "welcome"? Look what you've done to me, nya!" Ciel mewed furiously and removed his coat and hat, show his revealing outfit and cat parts.

Time turns frozen for a while, before Undertaker laugh his ass off. " Oh my god…" he pants "I have never seen Earl in such a state before. I expected the cat parts, but I didn't think about the outfit." Undertaker wipes his tears. " It's not my fault my clothes ripped apart while I struggle to escape Nina's grasp so she has to take them to repair and leave me with a bunch of ridiculous outfits!" Ciel spoke with his face as red as a tomato.

"Okay, whatever you say. So, why are you here?" Undertaker asked. "WHY AM I HERE? THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME!" Ciel screamed. "Calm down, jeez. You're not going to be harmed. The powder I give you is the new stuff I just made called Neko24. You're just going to be a catboy for 24 hours, that's all. But do aware that you might have some cats characteristics and abilities. For example, you like to drink milk than tea, to be petted than to be alone, and to be close to your **owner**…" He grinned deviously. "Wait, what owner?" The cat boy asked. "It's the person who's gonna take care of you, protect you. Who do you feel most attached to since you wake up?"

Ciel's face turned crimson. He has some weird deep feeling to Sebastian since he woke up. It's still the same as how he view him as his crush, but since he's a catboy, he feel admired the man than ever. "Me." Sebastian replied bluntly and Ciel turns around, but say nothing. "Then he would be your master." Undertaker said simply. "Wait, why would I need a Master? Nya."Ciel protested

"Because you have no selfcontrol. The person who wanted to kidnap you just have to offer you some milk, and you'll gladly follow him/her." Undertaker answered. Ciel snorted. He can't argue with Undertaker, can he? He's the one who makes the potion after all. "But what about our contract?" "Well technically you're still his Master. But for this 24 hours you should listen to what he said."

After a few moments, Ciel snapped grumpily: "Fine. But only for 24 hours. And he can't force me doing anything." Ciel stomped out the store, follow by Sebastian, who flashed Undertaker a smile in which the silver haired man only grin in return.

_On the carriage_

"Now now, don't be like that. This is an accident. I'll take good cares of you." Sebastian tried to hide the amusement in his voice, only to have the boy give him his oh-so-called-deadly-glare. "Be a nice boy, and I'll give you some fish…" He turns his head toward Ciel and smirks "_Kitten."_

_This is going to be a loooooooooooongg day._

**Finallyyyyyyyyyyy. This took me almost 3 hours. Be extremely grateful. Now how about some reviews so I can update the next one faster. Spoiler: Lemons in next chapter~**


	2. Trouble maker

**Warning: characters may be a bit OCC.**

**Disc: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. If I do, Ciel and Sebastian would kiss already.**

As they arrived at the mansion, Sebastian dropped Ciel at his room. "Since you're a CATboy now, you can get distracted easily and may not be able to concentrate on your papers and end up messed or tore them off, I suggest you sleep now and have a free day until 9am tomorrow. If you need anything, call me." Sebastian bowed and closed the door. Ciel humph and lie on the bed. _Damn demon. Treat me like a kid._ After struggling to find a comfortable sleep, his head wanders back to _last night_. He shook his head_,_try to control his blush._The hell is wrong with me?_

After staring at the ceiling for a good amount of time, Ciel decided to go bug Sebastian. _For what?_ _Entertainment._ _Why him? He's my owner, so naturally I want to bug him._

As he reached the library, he found Sebastian cleaning in there, perfect like usual. Despite Ciel always try to act calm and prideful, he always secretly goes stunned at how amazing the butler is. His charming smile could make anyone goes wild, his looks could kill any livings, his touch would make one melt, his voice is so alluring. Every time Sebastian showed special effects with Ciel, the boy feels hard to breath and every time the man show attention toward other people, he feels himself boiled.

"See something you like, Young Master?" Sebastian asked without turning, voice full of amusement. "N…no idiot!" Ciel shuttered with a red face as he got caught staring. He was about to leave, until he sees a butterfly perched on a vase. Before realized what he's doing, the Ciel jump to it, which result by breaking the vase. Startled by the sound, the catboy climb on the curtain, but since the curtain couldn't manage his weight, it tore apart. Panic, he jumped on the bookshelf, a little too hard, which make it tilts and about to falls. Don't know what to do, he jumped on another bookshelf, which repeats the same situation, and another, another, another… When he ran out of bookshelf, and the one he's standing on is about to hit the ground, and if it does, he's gonna fall from above. So what he does is jumping on Sebastian.

After a few moment to calm his nerves, he found himself in a not-so-good situation. The room that is shining and sparkling a minute ago is now a mess: vase broken, books lying everywhere, torn curtain, shattered bookshelves. Worse, he's desperately clings onto Sebastian like some scared kitty. Ciel immediately jumped down, despite he kind of like the position...

Sebastian looked around, sighed:"Seems like I have to clean the whole room again, this time...", he stopped to lift Ciel up,"I'd appreciate if you would stay in your room." Ciel felt embarrassed that he's treated like a child, so he stayed silent and let Sebastian carried him.

"Now, I'll make you some milk later, so be nice, kay'?" Sebastian used a talk-to-kindergarten-voice-and-expression, which make Ciel clenched his teeth._I swear, if I don't have this weird guilty feeling that coming from my cat side, I'd order him to smack himself in the face._

Although he did try to lie on the bed and just sleep, it's easier to say than to actually do it.

_No use._He sighed and sit up, to see the previous butterfly landing on his table. He shot the butterfly a glare, mumble: "It was your fault, you know that?" The butterfly remained silent, but it very slowly fly to the window. Ciel again feel a sudden urge to catch it._ You can control you have to do is..._He couldn't take it anymore, he jumped to the window to grab the butterfly, but the creature has flied away quickly. The cat boy found himself on a tree branch, which usually would have made him freak out and fall, but this time, he found himself climbing from branches to branches with ease, and land softly on the ground. _Wow. Maybe having cat ability wasn't that bad._

Ciel found himself outside the manor. _I must have climbed too fast._ As he doesn't know what to do, he sound the (annoying) butterfly flied ahead of him. Couldn't control himself, he let him follow the lead-to-trouble creature.

Right when he's about to catch the butterfly, it flied away (seriously?)."Dammit!" He cursed, angry he had lost it again. But when he looked up, he found himself in a rather dark alley. _This can't get worse.  
_

Suddenly, his cat ear perched up as he heard foot steps. The boy turn around to meet a bunch of men coming his way,smirking and observe him carefully._I take that back._

"Cutie, wanna hang out with us?" The first man asked. "No."Ciel replied bluntly. "Baby, you know you want to. Don't lie to yourself." The second man smile disgustingly. "And what makes you think I want to play with you?" Ciel asked coldly. "Your outfit, dear. It's just sinfully tempting." The man lick his lips. Ciel looked down his revealing outfit. _Shit!_

"Say honey, are you available tonight?" Ciel tilted his head confusingly. "No, I have a Master already." He answered honestly. "Eh? What a shame. But if that so, why are you wondering here, hm?" The men stepped closer. Ciel tried to sound stern. "None of your business. Get out of the way." "Your master is sure a fool, let you wander alone in this alley..."

The men approach him slowly with a hint of excitement in their eyes. "Back...back off..." He was about to scream until he felt a hand covered his mouth,"Mmm...". No need to be afraid, sunshine. We'll get you to somewhere else, where your beautiful voice can be heard." The man whispered huskily. _I'm not gonna get raped so easily! _Ciel though, and bite the man hard. "Ouch, you little..." The man hissed, let go off him for a moment. The catboy immediately use this opportunity to call for Sebastian, "Sebastia.." He couldn't complete his sentence when he once again got gagged by a piece of cloth.

"Feisty one, I have to say although I love your expression, you're being a little stubborn right now. So how about a little punishment?" He grabbed his wrists and hold them above his head as he lean closer...

"Look what we have here. Haven't you been taught not to touch others property?" Said a voice from above.

_Sebastian!_Ciel though in relieve and thrilled.

"Who are you to stop us?" One of the men growled. "Or would you rather, who are _you _to touch _my _pet?" This time Sebastian say with a cold voice. Despite how calm he looks, Ciel could swear is eyes are glowing red with furry.

"I think we have chatted enough. Please excuse me but I have to take my leave now." Sebastian bowed and run to the men.**(A/N: Let's just not discuss about what he does to the men. You all know how awesome is Sebastian and his fighting skills.)**

After Sebastian has finished with the men, he smiled and carried Ciel in his arms, bridal style." Are you okay?" Ciel nodded silently, mind still thinking about how Sebastian claim he is his moments ago. "Let's take our leave then." He suggested and walk to back. One man shuttered:"You...you're not a human!" Sebastian turned back, only to show a mysterious smile:"No, I'm just one hell of a selfish owner." Then he jumped on the roof, back to the manor.**(A/N:For ones that are confusing, he moved the way he did in episode 4, part one.)**

"Honestly Young Master, is it that hard to listen to me?" Sebastian said after he dropped Ciel at his room.

"Sebastian, are you...angry?"Ciel shot him a questioning look.

"And what would make you think that, Young Master?"

"Well, you haven't really spoken to me since we got back, and you seem to be, I don't know, upset than usual." Ciel spoke as he tensed up under Sebastian's looks.

"So, you are paying attention to me?" Sebastian smirked.

"N...No! I'm only..."Ciel tried to find his words.

Suddenly, Sebastian trapped him in a tight embrace."Indeed I'm not happy. How can I be when there's some one other than me touching _my _property?" Then he hugged him tighter to the point Ciel began to feel hard to breath."Never do something like that again, Young Master. You are mine and mine must remember that." Sebastian began to loosened his grip on Ciel.

Ciel knew he should have felt annoying for his 'master's possessiveness, but instead he felt some what blissful. So what he does is he wrapped his small arms around Sebastian's waist and inhale his scent deeply._Mm...smell like chocolate...so sweet...and addicting..._

"Young Master?" Ciel snapped of his daydream as Sebastian called his name.

"Oh my, it seems like I interrupted your happy moment. Please forgive me." Sebastian grinned.

The catboy blushed hard at the comment and turn away, attempt to hide his beef red face._Why the hell did I just sniffed him?_

"Ah, you don't need to hide your blush. It's very cute and enjoyable, Young Master. Just like you." The last part was a whisper, still Ciel could here it.

Then he pecked the stunned and turning-even-redder-if-possible boy on his forehead, which almost result a fainted neko.

Sebastian chuckled at Ciel's behavior and ruffled his hair,"Now if you excuse me, I'm going to make some milk for a certain hungry stomach." He winked and closed the door.

Ciel stood there, touch his forehead, before let out a frustrated curse:

"DAMN DEMON!"

**A/N: Firstly, I know you're all angry since there isn't any lemons like I told you. Trust me, I was about to put some in, before I realize 'hey, this chapter is too long. If I put them in, the readers will lose interest.' So here is it. But I did satisfy you a little, right?**

**I know this chapter is kinda confusing, so have any question, ask me!**

**Important part: I really appreciate the amount of follows/favorites I have, but I want to increase my reviews, so after I'm done with my next chapter, which will DEFINITELY have LEMONS in it, I would NOT update until there are more than 5 reviews or after 2 weeks. So go ahead and review me, if you want me to increase my speed. **

**P.S: Again, highly thanks for my follows/favorites/reviewers. Throw each a picture of Ciel being pinned by Sebastian as his mouth...**

**Ciel: OKAY STOP IT!YOU ARE KILLING THEIR CHILDHOOD!**

**Me: Ciel, no one here has an innocent mind.**

**Ciel: But...but...**

**Me: I know you like it, so you're gonna do it da next chapter. Don't worry.**

**Sebastian: OH YES! I mean...Sorry for you Young Master. But at least I would be the person to taste your...**

**Ciel: SHUT UP YOU PERVERTS!**


	3. Milk

**Disc: Have they done this? No? Then Kuroshitsuji is not mine.**

"Sorry for the wait." Sebastian said when he opened the door with a cup of milk in his hand.

Ciel's cat ears perched up as he saw the milk. "Hand me the milk!" He jumped at Sebastian as he tried to reach for the milk…

Only to knock the cup and make the milk plastered over Sebastian's body and the catboy's face.

[insert an awkward moment]

Sebastian sighed:"Why can't you be less troublesome, Young Master? Look like we have to take a bath now."

Ciel's eyes widening with fear as he grabbed Sebastian's leg."No!Please! I hate water!"

Sebastian use a-matter-of-fact-tone "But we don't want to get bitten by ants, do we?"

Ciel spoke fast with teary eyes:"I won't!"

It took every inch of willpower for Sebastian not to tease Ciel at his reaction. He straightening himself:"Let just say that I need to be clean and since I don't want to take a bath alone, you're coming with me because this is your fault."

"I'll make you clean." The teen begged desperately."Oh, and may I ask how?" Sebastian is so amusing.

"I'LL LICK YOU!" The catboy shout before he stopped himself.

Now THAT makes Sebastian blinked. Sure enough cats clean by licking themselves, but having his Young Master's mouth all over his body is far too...too...

"Watch," Ciel, despite blushing hard himself, lean closer and lick the milk on Sebastian's neck slowly. It took all the poker-face-power Sebastian has to resist the tempting kitty in front of him. Ciel finally pulled out, wipe his chin after leaving a trail of wet saliva from Sebastian's neck to his jawline.

"See?" Ciel, although has his face crimson red, smiled asked:"So you really are going to lick me like this?" Ciel nodded. The demon sighed:"And can you please tell me how you're going to 'clean' yourself?Licking your face?"

"Of course I..."Ciel face turn into an 'ooh' when he realizes the truth he CAN'T lick his face, literally, unless he has Claude's tongue.

Sebastian chuckled at the catboy's struggling reaction:"I'll take care of that."

He placed Ciel in his lap and proceed to lick from his forehead, down to his nose, to the corner of his lips and finally...

His lips.

All the time Ciel has fought hard not to blush or release any sound, but he gave in when Sebastian placed his mouth against his own.

He was about to push Sebastian away until he realized:this actually taste _good._

_Wow, Sebastian is a really good kisser. No wonder he has bunch of people beg for his touch._

Sebastian,being a professional he is, snake his hands under Ciel's waist to support him.  
Ciel, being an inexperience he is, don't know what to do but to desperately cling onto Sebastian.

Ciel feels Sebastian's tongue roaming his mouth and skillfully discover every thing inside it. He can feel the demon sucks his tongue and lips that make him release a few whimpers and moan, which result a smirk from the man and the blood rushed to the earl's face.

The red-eyes man slit his tongue into the teen's mouth to taste Ciel's sweet saliva and his soft pink kissable lips. He can't seem to get enough of the young boy, like a hungry man with his banquet. But again, Ciel is _his _banquet, and Sebastian has been starving for too long.

Sometimes they would share a quick, needy, starving gulp of air and repeat the erotic dance. Ciel's knees have begun to feel weak, but Sebastian would always hold him so they couldn't break the kiss. The young boy stumble backward and falls into the bed, dragging Sebastian along with him.

They eventually broke the kiss, leaving saliva dripping from Ciel chin. Both panted hard. Sebastian looked at Ciel carefully. Red chick, swollen lips, panting hard, messy hair, shirt slipped to reveal his white smooth shoulder, half-lidded lust-filled eyes,...

Damn, he look so desirable.

"Se...Sebastian..." Ciel tried hard to speak through pants but he failed when Sebastian placed his mouth on his neck and began to lick it. "What are you..._ooh..._doing...?" "Why do you like it? I'm trying to please you~" Sebastian began to suck the creamy skin. "Ah..I...don't want...oooh...this..." Ciel's whole body tremble. "Tsk tsk, you know better than to lie, don't you? Ah, you have been a very naughty kitty lately, perhaps I should...punish you~"

"What...are you talking a..._ah_...bout?" Ciel couldn't stop the cry that slipped his lips when Sebastian bite his neck. "What are you...hah...doing?" Ciel spoke tiredly. "What do you think? Claiming you, kitty." Sebastian lick the blood on Ciel's neck.

"Aww, how cute." Sebatian pinched Ciel's hardening nipples. "Ng..Nya...stop!" "Your face is telling me other wise." Ciel tried to protest, but the demon was right. It feels amazingly good. Suddenly he looks at Sebastian pants and see the bulge coming from it. "Sebas..ah..tian, don't you want to feel...nya...pleasure too?" Ciel asked.

"Seeing you moaning my name has already been the biggest pleasure I received, Young Master." Ciel felt some what guilty. "Lie down, Sebastian." He ordered. "Huh?" Sebastian tilts his head."It's not fair if I'm the only one get cared." The catboy climbs on top of Sebastian and sit between his leg."Young Master, you don't need to..." "I know, I want to." Ciel cut short him and began to unzip his pants nervously.

Ciel stared at what inside it. _Holy shit, it's so big. And hard._Ciel gulped. Sebastian found lots of entertaining in looking at Ciel's innocent reaction. "So cute." Sebastian whispered. Ciel's cheeks feel hot again as he bend down to examine it carefully. It has pre cum leaking from the tip of it.

Ciel curiously poked it and carefully lick very lightly at the top of it. He heard Sebastian shuddered and hissed:"Stop teasing Ciel." Ciel surprised as Sebastian call his name. "Hm, so you want me to be serious~?" Ciel sudden find courage, he twirl his tongue a round Sebastian's cock and covering it in his wet cavern. He sucked it gently and sometimes blow it. Sebastian growl and grabbed a hold of Ciel's hair,:"Bobbed your head up and down." Ciel followed him, and suck harder and faster at the same time.

Sebastian breath:"You're so good at this. Are you sure you haven't done this before?" Ciel nodded. " here." The boy slowly crawled on top of him. Sebastian takes a hold of Ciel's wrist, and flip their position. "I would be mad if you have." Ciel blushed bright red.

Sebastian hold his fingers in front of Ciel's face:" Suck it." Ciel obediently put them in his mouth, covering them with his saliva and caresses them with his wet soft tongue, make soft sucking noise.'If only he knows how gorgeous he looks right now', Sebastian though looking at the boy.

Deciding they're wet enough, Sebastian lick his fingers the last time and place it near Ciel's entrance. "Wha...what are you doing?" Ciel asked in nervous. "I'm preparing you, dear kitty." Sebastian gives a short reply. "Preparing for what ? We had sex already." Ciel tilts his head to the side. Sebastian can only laugh at Ciel's choice of word. "No, we didn't. But we're going to."

Sebastian started to stuck his finger in Ciel's hole, which make him twitch and moan. "The hell Sebastian? That's so dirty and gross. Pull it out!" Ciel protested. "Sh...Trust me, you wouldn't regret doing this." Sebastian silky voice interrupted him and he stuck the second finger in, makes Ciel winced in pain. "Are you hurt?" "A little, but I don't see the point in doing this." Sebastian chuckled at Ciel's innocent, wink: "I'll give you a hint, it's for stretching."

The he stuck the third and final finger in his hole, and Ciel immediately feels the different. "OW! THAT'S HURT! PULL IT OUTTTT!" The catboy screams. "Ciel, calm down." Sebastian spoke slowly. "CALM MY ASS! HOW CAN YOU STAY CALM WHEN THERE'S A FUC..." Sebastian placed his lips on Ciel to shut him up.

Sebastian hummed in satisfaction as he once again enjoying Ciel's alluring taste. He swept his tongue in the boy's mouth as if he wants to examine everything in there.  
Ciel, being being harassed, well not necessary, considered he liked it too, but let's get back to the point, being 'harassed', blush deep red at how their tongues tangled together and join in a heated kiss.

After a few moment , they broke way, leaving a trail of saliva connected them. Sebastian lick it off Ciel's lips, which make the younger about to collapse from embarrassment.

Then Sebastian pulled his fingers out, in which make Ciel sighed in relief, but not for long until he saw the demon's cock by his hole. His eyes widen :_There are no way, in hell and heaven, it can fit._ "Don't worry, I would be as gentle as I could." Then he pressed the tip to the boy's entrance, slowly pushed in. Ciel released a loud moan, as his hole get invaded.

Sebastian glanced down the boy beneath him. Ciel squeezed his eyes, sweat and some tears rolled down his cheek. This is so painful. He never knew sex could be this hurt. He felt like tearing apart!

Sebastian looked down at Ciel:"Ciel, are you in pain?" Ciel eyes widened: _How could this man ask something like that? Of course it hurts like hell._ "Ciel, you need to relax, you're hurting both of us if you tightening this much..." Sebastian groaned. The demon, again, meet Ciel's lips in a reassuring kiss. Ciel trembled hard, but finally loosened up so the man could take him.

Since Ciel didn't clamp him like before, Sebastian found that it's wonderfully tight and hot inside. He fought with his demon side not to thrust in the boy rapidly now and there, but to wait for the young to adjust the weird feeling. As for the receiver, he has never felt so full in his life, although it still hurts.

After getting used to the foreign feeling, Ciel quickly inhale and command: "Move." Sebastian looked at Ciel:"Are you sure?". Ciel nodded. Sebastian slowly back up a little and thrust in the boy again. Ciel let out a sharp breath. It doesn't hurt as much, and he can feel a little pleasure peeks from ceased pain.

Sebastian slowly thrust in again. This time, more pleasure is found. Ciel let out a moan "Sebastian, harder." Sebastian said nothing, slam in the boy slightly harder. "Ahhhh...That's it, faster." Ciel pant. Sebastian continue with his thrust, harder and faster each time.

"AHHH!YES!" Ciel let out a loud moan as Sebastian hit a particular spot."Do that again!". Sebastian doesn't need to be repeated twice, since Ciel's moan has turned him on greatly. "Ng...ng...that's it, Sebastian. That spot...ughh...feels so...hah...g..." "Good? I suppose so, since I've found your prostate." Sebastian completed Ciel, didn't once lose his pace. "Nya,...wa..ohh...Sebas...Sebastian..." Ciel's voice drowned in pleasure.

"That's it, Ciel. Moan out my name." Sebastian whisper huskily, keep pounding. "Se...Sebastian...oooh...I think I'm...ngghhh...coming...hah..." Ciel panted. "Go ahead, Ciel. Me too. Let's cum together." Sebastian pull him closer and hug Ciel by his waist as Ciel wrapped his legs around Sebastian and threw his arms on his neck.

Sebastian thrust in Ciel one last time before they saw white. His cum rushed down his and Sebastian's chest. Sebastian licked them off. Ciel mimicked Sebastian's action, but found that the cum is bitter. "Yuck!" The boy spit them out. Sebastian chuckled at his reaction. They found each other in a passionate kiss, before Sebastian lazily pulled out.

They lie next to each other, try to catch their breath. "Sebastian?" Ciel turned around to meet a pair of red eyes."Hm?" "I'm all sticky now." "Worry not, I would clean you by wet tower." Ciel eyes widened. "WHY DON'T YOU USE IT FROM THE START?" "It'll be more fun this way. You enjoy it, don't you?" Sebastian wears an innocent smile. Ciel blush heavily and looked down, muttered, "Stupid."

After cleaning the catboy up, Sebastian walked to the door. "Sebastian." The man turns around, to see Ciel pats the spot next to him. He smiled. "Stay with me for the night." Sebastian climb onto the bed and lie next to Ciel. " Yes, my lord." They burried each other in a loving embrace. "Sebastian." "Yes?" "Thank you about that." Sebastian smirked." I'm glad you like your 'milk'." Ciel whisper "Pervet..." Before drifting to sleep. Sebastian kissed the boy's forhead. "Sleep tight."

***faint from bloodloss* My dear readers, you have no idea what it feels like for a first lemon writer to write lemons.I get pretty skillful when it comes to reading lemons, but for writing lemons, my face's like 'Gah! This is so pervert I have no idea I wrote this'. **

**Anyway, I work pretty hard on this. I have to read several lemons so I could know the order of 'actions'. I have to even ask people, man.  
**

**Notice that none confessed their love, since I don't know if demons can love. **

**Credit for: **

**Hayaku Panda & Beingawallflowerallthetime for helping me with the advices.**

**All the reviews and favorites and follows, they motivate me a LOT.**

**Me and Ciel: *blood stream from nose, unconscious***

**Sebastian: Hah, kids. *poke Ciel's face* please review.**

**P.S: I may or may not make a sequel, if I have enough reviews and I'm not busy or lazy, I may. But remember this: I LOVE YOU MY READERS/ REVIEWERS/ FOLLOWERS/ FAVORITES/ HELPERS!**


End file.
